Beyond the All Seeing Cat's Eye
by BloodyDreams Kunai
Summary: This world is a mysterious place, races that I thought never existed, and yet did. Feelings I thought are gone, started to surface again. The anticipation, the thrill of battle. How can I forget it? But alas, I am just a mere cafe owner after all. RTN Sasuke
1. Teaser

Hi, BloodyDreams Kunai here, this chapter is just a teaser chapter, I don't usually write chapters this short, so expect to have a lot more context in the next one, if the enough interest is raised in this story. Please, enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. But I would like to though... LoL.

"Hiya" - Speech/Dialogue

 _'Hiya' -_ Thoughts

 ** _'Yo'_** \- Bijuu/ Demonic Being speaking

* * *

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"*Yawn* Morning already?" I begrudgingly stopped my alarm from ringing, then after a few minutes of silence, I did a cat-like stretch on my bed.

"Ahh, that feels good!" Feeling contented enough, I got up and open the blinkers of my windows to see what the weather looks like today.

" _ **Ne, Kuro-kun, it looks like it's gonna rain later… can we just stay here and lie around all day today? I'd rather not get soak in the rain, nya~"**_

' _No can do, Neko-sama, I can't leave the store alone, you know that…'_ I went ahead and took a warm shower as I conversed with Neko-sama. I was amused when I saw her pouting at my decision while sizing up my body.

" _ **Mou… fine, but that's only because it's Kuro-kun and the free show, look at the abs, kyaa~"**_ Just so you know who was speaking in my mind, it is my adorable, cute, sexy resident two-tailed beast, Matatabi-sama.

How am I blessed with her? Well… that's a story for another time.

After breakfast, I changed into a plain white polo and black slacks as I head out for the day.

(Kuoh Town)

As I entered the town, I feel the usual busy atmosphere around me, to me, it feels like it's quite… dull. Everyone is minding their own business, despite the amount of people here it feels like I'm alone. Not only that, I feel like I haven't had any action in a long while… That's ok though, as long as I have my store and Neko- sama, this is a life worth living.

I arrived at my store, looking up I saw my wooden sign that was decorated in an elegant manner, with a blue cat as the logo, the sign reads "Aoi Neko Cafe" It's a common name, I know, but it's a store I take pride owning. "Well, time to open up shop!" I smiled as I went in to work for the day.

(Later Afternoon)

Just like Neko- sama predicted, it did rained in the latter half of the afternoon. The café is empty at this time of the day, so I'm just behind the counter wiping mugs and glasses. "Man, it's pouring hard out there huh?" I muttered as I looked out the window. I wasn't expecting to see a cute girl outside dripping wet. She seemed to absent minded as she stared at the road, not caring that she is getting soaked. Me, being the gentleman that I am, grabbed my jacket and walked out.

(3rd person POV)

A white haired girl with golden eyes, was blankly staring at the puddle in front of her, as if contemplating about something, then suddenly, a blue jacket covered her body. Surprised, she turned around to see a pair of onyx eyes smiling at her.

"I can't have a beauty like you be soaked in the rain, you know?" Sasuke smiled at her, making her look down, blushing.

"Gomen…" she muttered. Sasuke chuckled a bit and patted her head.

' _ **Hou…. Interesting…'**_ Matatabi sensed the unusual energy from the girl and watched it mingled with hers in interest. _**'Could she be…? Nyahahaha, this world is interesting indeed!'**_

Oblivious of what's happening, Sasuke looked at the girl, showing a gentle smile "Nothing to be apologetic about. The name's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

The girl began to blush hard as she struggle to say her name. "K-k-Koneko Toujou."

Chuckling, Sasuke grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her into his store. "Well, Koneko- chan, we cant have soaked anymore than it is. He then let go of a blushing Koneko, bowed elegantly in front of her.

"Welcome to Aoi Neko Café"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, here is the teaser chapter of "Beyond the All Seeing Cat's Eye". As you can see, it's a different take on RTN Sasuke, having Matatabi and all that. I bet you're wondering why I picked Matatabi rather than Kurama? Well, the connection between Matatabi and Sasuke lies in Sauske's past, which will be revealed at the later chapters. And Kurama is always used in most of the Naruto crossovers, So I wanted a change of pace XD.

Anyway, Like I said earlier, it's just a chapter teaser, to see if I could get some interest in this story, if only a few like this kind of Sasuke story then, I'll have to focus on only one story, which is the Remake of "The Unknown Ashikabi of the South" Which is a Seikirei crossover that wrote a long time ago. It's not that I dont like doing 2 stories, it's just that I am very busy, so I have little time spare writing fanfiction. I hope you understand.

So R&R people! I'll post 1 more chapter of this sometime this month before I decide. So dont worry!

 **-BloodyDream Kunai**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is BloodyKunai here. I know alot of you are confused as to what's with the complete change in Sasuke personality from what we know and possibly love/hate. I assure you it's not an OOC Sasuke if that's what your asking, rather it's RTN Sasuke or Sasuke that came from the Road to Ninja Movie. I figured that Sasuke from the movie wasn't given enough attention to, so his personality and history is pretty malleable and easy to manipulate. If you haven't watched it, it's a pretty good movie that I'd recommend watching. Anyway, for now, enjoy the Chapter 1 of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD.**

* * *

As the rain is pouring hard out there, I lead Koneko – chan into my lovely store to dry up, she wasn't much of a talker I could tell that much, but I don't mind it, I had my fair share of quiet people. I took a spare towel I had in one of the drawers I have at the back of the store and handed it to her so she can dry herself. She just slowly took it and mutter a soft thank you. I smiled at her gesture and went behind the counter.

"Do you want anything to eat, or drink Koneko- chan? It's not much but you can pick whatever you want, on the house." I offered her a menu which she shakes her head telling me she doesn't want to get anything at the moment. I was about to put the menu away, when I heard a soft grumbling sound coming from my white haired customer. I chuckled a bit, and handed her back the menu.

"No need to be reserved Koneko- chan, just pick want you like there. Think of it as a first time customer discount." I saw her face red as a tomato as she looked down in embarrassment. I find her expression to be quite cute, just so you know.

"…Cocoa" She muttered out, I heard her ordered but I decided to tease her a bit and brought my face closer to her.

"Hm? What do you say you want again? I wasn't sure if I heard it right." I said as I looked at her with curiosity. If it's even possible, her face became steamy, then she blocked my gaze with the menu in an attempt to hide such face. I smirked since I find her gesture quite cute.

"H-h-h-hot cocoa!" She replied as she stuttered. I couldn't resist and I started to laughed a bit, and when I saw that cute pout of hers, I laughed even louder. Once I stopped, I looked at her apologetically.

"Gomen, gomen, I couldn't resist to tease such beauty. Forgive this poor owner, will you?" I said as I patted her head. Somehow I felt doing this feels right for some reason.

"H-hai…" She whispered as she bowed her head a bit, as if inviting me to continuously rub her head.

"Alright, I'll start making your drink, so wait for a bit ok?" I let go of my hand from her head and went to one of the drawers to get a mug. I didn't notice that Koneko- chan pouted like her enjoyment was taken away.

As I was heading towards the counter to make hot cocoa, Neko- sama started conversing with me regarding the resident cutie.

' **Ne, Kuro- chan, I think you sensed that that kitty is not normal, nya?'** I nodded, confirming her suspicions.

' _Yes, I can tell that she has a different kind of energy that I am not accustomed to. I sensed that her energy is almost similar to yours, Neko- sama. Perhaps a demon container? I thought that they don't do those kind of thing here?'_ I was confused as to what kind of person Koneko- chan is. She is an enigma that I can't figure out.

' _Neko- sama?'_ I was curious as to why she suddenly chuckled at my deduction. Perhaps I'm wrong?

' **Close, Kuro- chan, but not quite there. You see, kitty- chan over there is actually my kind, a nekomata.'** My eyes widened by a fraction when I heard this. I was bewildered.

' _She's also a demon? But she looks so human to me Neko- sama, how can that be?'_ Curiosity took over as I wanted learn more on what I'm interacting with.

' **I was surprised as well when I saw she took a form of a human. Usually, when you refer to demons, especially demons related to the nine bijuus, it's always associated with animals. Our kind can manipulate our size, and even an appearance to an extent**. **But seeing kitty- chan as a living Nekomata with a human body, I can only deduce that this is a product of this world's law.'**

' _Product of the world's law?_ ' I asked, getting a bit confused as to what Neko- sama is saying.

' _ **What it means is that there is a set "laws of nature" that a 'reality' must follow. Think of it as having this world 'common sense', an example of it would be like their definition of ninja is different from our world's definition of the same word. You have to accept that this world is totally different from ours and adapt to what's the norm here.'**_ After hearing her explanation on how different this world conception on demons are, I can only nod in agreement, seeing that it made a bit of sense to me. A demon with a human body huh? Interesting.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

' _He seems different from the rest of the humans I encountered…'_ Koneko thought as she stared at pouring rain outside the store. It was a day like this that Koneko remembered having their clan of Nekomata was driven to the brink of extinction. Having relieved of her duty earlier from her master, she decided to wander aimlessly around the town of Kuoh, coincidentally leading her at her current place. She was confused as to why is she feeling this way with a human. Koneko was never a person that expresses her feelings easily in the open, and to show embarrassment in front of a man she just met a few minutes ago was a bit unsettling for her. It's almost as if he someone related to her.

"Here is a serving of Hot cocoa, and a complimentary freshly baked cookies to come with it. Please enjoy the meal, Koneko- chan." Koneko was snapped out of her thought when she heard Sasuke's voice. Looking at the food in front of her, it was hard for her to not devour everything fast. She took the mug filled with her desired drink and took a sip from it. The moment the hot liquid entered her mouth, her once stiff expression became a little bit gentler, as if delighted to have a drink like it. Putting down the cup she sighed in happiness as she enjoyed the taste.

"Glad you're enjoying the hot cocoa, Koneko- chan." Koneko broke out from her state of bliss when he heard Sasuke. Looking in front of her, he saw Sasuke smiling at her, amused at what he has seen. There's something about the raven haired individual that makes Koneko's face turned red in an instant and making her look down in embarrassment, refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes. _'How is he able to make me feel like this?'_ The white- haired devil thought, confused as ever.

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

I engaged in idle chatter with Koneko- chan until the rain stopped, well, more a one sided conversation, with her just listening, with an occasional response. I got the chance to tease her a bit more though, that's a plus in my book. I can tell she was enjoying my idle banter about everyday life but looking at the time I realized it was already late.

"Aren't your parents going to be worried about you, Koneko- chan? It's getting pretty late." I asked her, which got a negative reaction from it.

"No… parents." Koneko said as her expression darkened. I see, so she's an orphan. I patted her head apologetically.

"Sorry Koneko- chan, I didn't know, so don't be sad ok? I'm sure they're in a better place." I comforted as I rubbed her head gently.

"Thank you… It's…ok… I'll head home now." She said, reluctantly moving away from my hand as she seemed to enjoy my caress.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" I offered but she just her head, declining my offer.

"No need…" I smiled as I waved goodbye to her retreating figure.

"Then have a good night then, Koneko- chan." She pause in her step and turned around to look at me momentarily, and did a slight bow in thanks, then walked away.

After she was gone, I walked to the opposite direction, towards my house, contemplating on what happened today. From what I could gather, it seems that the Nekomata clan have been almost killed off. I'm assuming that she's the only one left, but I could be wrong. Who knew that I would find someone who has a similar past? Small world indeed.

(Time Skip)

Three weeks have went by and my relationship with the white- haired nekomata have drastically have gotten better. She often, if not always, visit my shop near closing time, which made me have to extend my stay at Aoi Neko a bit longer. I don't mind though, seeing that her mood feels a little bit upbeat than before is already a huge improvement over what she was three weeks ago. She engages over my small talk a bit more, and she shows a bit more emotions too.

It was a busy day in Aoi Neko, a lot of customers served today as usual, I feel a bit tired and sat down to rest after the last customer went out the door. I know that I can hire waiters to help with the customer flow, but I prefer to handle the problem by myself, it's a lot more satisfying to me. Of course, I had help with some Henge disguised Kage Bunshins doing the baking, brewing, and greeting people at the door.

I didn't close the shop yet despite having passed my closing time because I knew that Kuroneko- chan will come by again any minute now, and she brought a friend with her. I actually felt surprised having to sense the energy coming from her friend. The energy is familiar yet foreign to me, I asked Neko- sama about it, and she said she has suspicions, but I need to get in contact with her to make sure.

I was wiping cups when I heard the store bell rang. I looked towards the door to see the familiar white- haired nekomata standing by the door, fidgeting.

"Good evening Ku- chan, here for another hot cocoa and cookies?" I asked. I looked at the girl next to her and my breath hitched for a moment, I feel like I was looking at a super diva in the room. The luscious red hair, that slim body, that pearl white skin, and that perfect oppai that fit her structure. Everything about her screams super diva.

"Oh, and who is this? Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend Ku- chan?" I asked as I looked at the red- haired girl.

"Hai… This is Rias, my... friend. Rias, this is Sasuke… owner of this shop."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so that Chapter 1 of Beyond the All Seeing Cat's Eye. I hope you enjoy reading it. Depending on how this works out, I'll either continue this story or delete it, and concentrate on my original story remake. Which by the way, is a quarter of the way in terms of progress, so it might take a while. I'll check a few days or a week if I'll keep this story or not. Hopefully with you readers you'll be able to keep me going in writing this story.**

 **In terms of pairing it's strictly 3 girls for now. It may or may not change in the near future. I think you can guess who they are, but I'll just leave it blank for now.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! and R &R please.**

 **-BloodyDream Kunai**


End file.
